


Оставайся на связи

by Kaitein



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curtain Fic, F/M, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitein/pseuds/Kaitein
Summary: То, что у тебя две руки, не значит, что нужно взваливать всё на себя.То, что ты являешься "рукой"... не значит этого тоже.





	Оставайся на связи

**Author's Note:**

> Русскоязычная версия "stay in touch": https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896274

Она приходила к нему ровно в одиннадцать часов третьего числа каждого месяца. Стучала несколько раз особым выработанным стуком — их любовь к уединению, стиснув зубы, притиралась друг к другу своими острыми концами и осыпалась на пол тонкой пылью. Надсадный скрип шероховатых поверхностей не прекращался ещё долгое время, тонул в спорах, но в конце концов штормы проходили. Накатывавшие волны ярости и желания просто выплеснуть всё то, что долгое время копилось в душе и рвалось наружу, бесследно исчезали. Резавшие до мяса края камней обретали совершенную форму в коротком «тук-тук-тук».

Кит решил сегодня не загонять себя, как обычно, на тренировочной площадке и теперь лежал, просто уставившись в потолок. Налившиеся свинцом мышцы после вчерашней тренировки гудели и делали ровно то, для чего мучились весь тот вечер: отвлекали от ненужных, постоянно лезущих в голову мыслей. Затишье перед бурей никогда не давало ему спать спокойно: кто-то считал передышкой пропажу висевшего над головой меча, а кто-то наоборот, тайно желал его возвращения.

«За врагом всегда легче наблюдать, когда он в поле зрения» — это второе, что Кит унёс с собой из песков пустой раскалённой пустыни в пустой ледяной космос.

Путеводной нитью раздался в воздухе глухой удар, пауза, и ещё два таких же. Кит с благодарностью схватил брошенный клубок и начал сматывать его, поднялся с кровати, старательно игнорируя раздиравшую правое бедро боль — удар у гладиатора на этой сложности был неплох, судя по багровому восходящему синяку размером с две ладони.

Противоположный конец нити по другую сторону двери был в ладони Пидж. Кит мог даже не смотреть на часы: Гандерсон точна, как предчувствие скорейших неприятностей.

Наверное, Пидж была единственной «приятностью», которую он сегодня (с нетерпением) ждал.

Без лишних слов он пустил её в комнату и сразу закрыл дверь. Вообще-то им обоим было плевать, что могли бы подумать окружающие, глядя на поздний визит закутанной в одеяло девушки к парню с присутствием ножниц — подозрительно лишнего третьего, — но негласная договорённость хранить молчание лишь поддерживала шаткую иллюзию спокойствия в команде.

Она сразу направилась к его кровати, села на край: лицом к стене, к нему спиной.

— Вам как обычно? Бокс, полубокс? Канадка? — она пришла к нему в пятый раз, и, наверное, скоро запас известных ему мужских стрижек подойдёт к концу.

Пидж поёрзала на месте и с еле уловимой ноткой грустного веселья сказала:

— Итальянка, — и протянула ему вычурной формы длинные ножницы. Кольца были похожи на огромные глазницы, а лезвия на вывернутые наружу челюсти какой-то акулы-мегалодона. Долгие прогулки по моллу как-то раз увенчались успехом в виде этого чудовищного отпрыска чьей-то фантазии с несколькими десятками граммов металла, и в ответ на напросившийся вопрос «нафига» она всего лишь пожала плечами и ответила, мол, любой враг сбежит, увидив эту хрень. «Давайте их прицепим на нос Замка Львов, как моряки на нос корабля сажали ундин», но увы, инициатива не прошла.

А жаль, с какой-то грустью подумал Кит и завис на несколько секунд, смотря на медового цвета макушку, благоухающую чем-то свежим и цитрусовым. Запах щекотал ноздри — должно быть, она только-только помыла голову, — и чуть влажные пряди нежно холодили перманентно горячие пальцы.

— Чего застыл? — проворчала она. — Можешь спокойно резать, всё равно кудрявость всё скроет.

— Ты ведь можешь спокойно сама себя подстричь в таком случае, — ответил Кит и почувствовал неслабый пинок своего внутреннего голоса. _Молчи лучше._

— У меня нет глаз на затылке, Когане. А твой шикарный маллет лишь подтверждает, что в тебе умер великий парикмахер.

— И зачем я тебе проболтался про свои эксперименты, — казалось, было слышно, как он закатил глаза.

— А я бы посмотрела на тебя с короткими волосами. Хотя нет, я бы тебя в таком случае даже бы не узнала, — Пидж хохотнула и тряхнула головой, словно бы призывая наконец-таки к действию.

 _А я бы посмотрел на тебя с длинными,_  — сформировавшаяся мысль на языке превратилась совсем в другое:

— «Итальянка» так «итальянка», — на всякий случай он легонько провёл костяшками пальцев по её голове, словно бы подтверждая её анатомическую правоту, и, оттянув на себя прядь волос, безжалостно щёлкнул ножницами.

Этот заведённый ритуал проходил в тишине, прерываемой лишь звонким лязгом и невесомым падением отстриженных локонов на предварительно постеленное одеяло. Эта грань Кита — порядок и аккуратность — отшлифовала упрямую зазубренность Пидж… по крайней мере, хотя бы в его комнате.

Причёска медленно таяла, и после некоторых движений стала клубиться задорным каре чуть ниже мочек ушей. Не унылым, как когда он случайно забрёл в её ангар и увидел её перед небольшим зеркальцем, копной волос в одной руке и этими страхолюдскими ножницами в другой. На момент перед глазами появилась картинка, как он сам маленьким пытался себя подстричь — тогда чёлка грустно упала в раковину чёрным клоком, а потом шея постоянно ныла, что ей холодно, когда затылок стал практически что ёжиком.

«Всегда полагайся только на себя» — это было тем самым первым зарубленным на носу, завязанным узлом на память, что маленький Кит понял, стоя у холодного камня, облитого светом уходящего солнца. Спокойный взгляд отца на сером памятнике затухал с каждой минутой, пока совсем не ушёл во мрак, как и ушла когда-то мама. «Теперь ты совсем взрослый», — прохладный ветерок беззастенчиво кусал кожу на следующий день после похорон, — «совсем один».

А потом волосы отросли и стало как-то привычно.

До тех пор, как не появилась Пидж, и, прежде чем протянуть ему ножницы в том самом ангаре, сама щёлкнула ими, но хоть узлы она рубила хорошо, Кит по её примеру пока не отдаст свою шевелюру ей.

Вдруг будет снова холодно.


End file.
